The present disclosure relates generally to computer software, and more particularly to methods and systems for visual modelling of mathematical optimization.
Mathematical optimization models have been studied and used in different industries for many years. One of the limitations to the adoption of this technique is the modelling step. Developing, understanding, and using these models traditionally require skilled mathematicians to translate industrial problems into mathematical formulations. It is desirable to have a visual modeler for mathematical optimization that is easy to understand, easy to use, and does not require involvement of skilled mathematicians so that more people are able to model optimization problems more quickly, and conveniently.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.